Problem: $ 27^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{27}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{27}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{1}{3}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{27}$ So $27^{-\frac{1}{3}}=\left(\dfrac{1}{27}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{1}{3}$